This invention relates to the use of certain carbocyclic, ketones, aldehydes and esters in repelling mosquitoes (Aedes aegypte) which carbocyclic compounds have the structures:
(i) methyl anthranilate: ##STR5## (ii) MELOZONE.RTM. (a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.).: ##STR6## (iii) LAVONAX.RTM. (a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.).: ##STR7## and (iv) CYCLEMONE A.RTM. (a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.). the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR8## PA1 (i) methyl anthranilate having the structure: ##STR11## (ii) MELOZONE.RTM. defined according to the structure: ##STR12## which is a mixture of compounds having from 60-40 mole percent of the compound having the structure: ##STR13## and from 40-60 mole percent of the compound having the structure: ##STR14## (iii) LAVONAX.RTM. having the structure: ##STR15## (iv) CYCLEMONE A.RTM. a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR16## containing from 45-60 mole percent of the compound having the structure: ##STR17## from 15-20 mole percent of the compound having the structure: ##STR18## and from 25-35 mole percent of the compound having the structure: ##STR19##
The need for safe, non-toxic and aesthetically pleasing materials capable of efficaceously repelling blood feeding arthropods such as the mosquito species Aedes aegyptae is obvious particularly in view of the fact that such blood feeding arthropods as Aedes aegyptae carry a number of harmful viruses; harmful to various mammalian species.
Carbocyclic ketones and esters have been demonstrated to be useful in repelling Aedes aegyptae as set forth in Wilson, et al, I, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,926 wherein compounds defined according to the structures: ##STR9## have been shown to be useful in repelling Aedes aegyptae (wherein in each of the compounds one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines are carbon carbon single bonds).
On the other hand, Wilson, et al, II, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,446 have shown that the compound having the structure: ##STR10## is an attractant for insects such as (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae) (the house fly).
The carbocyclic aldehydes, ketones and esters of our invention have properties and structures different in kind from those of the prior art. The efficacy of the carbocyclic ketones, aldehydes and esters of our invention is unexpected, unobvious and advantageous for the purposes of repelling Aedes aegyptae from three dimensional spaces inhabited by such Aedes aegyptae.